Illusion of Years
by Kessapearl
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Mai wasn't completely human... or human at all? What if she wasn't even supposed to live on earth? Escaping the fate that she detested, she was allowed 18 years as a human. Now that 16 years have passed, her nerves started to get to her. And to top things off, a man keeps showing up during the middle of investigations, begging her to return.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Ghost hunt or any songs used in this fanfiction. Only certain characters belong to me, along with some plot twists. If I did, I would be rich and famous, and everyone would know my name. BTW Krillo the Singing Mushroom, if you tell anyone my true name, I will send an angry Danielle the Devil Dragon at you.**

_Italics= song or thoughts_

**_Bold & Italics= Dreams/ flashback_**

A melody drifted across the world, the words lost in time. It was a melody that came often, but knowone knew that. The inhabitents of the human relm all stoped to listen to the sound. It was light and meloncholy but hopeful. It started with one. One girl rocking back on her heels, and leting words pour out. Then every human sang.

_Look into the sky_  
><em>Can you see the moon across the ocean<em>  
><em>Coming close to me<em>  
><em>I can hear the melody<em>

_Cry into the void_  
><em>Let my voice become the hand that reaches<em>  
><em>Out to you and leads<em>  
><em>To my long lost memory<em>

_Carry me home_  
><em>I lost my way on roads ever weaving<em>  
><em>Home<em>  
><em>Where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing<em>  
><em>Carry me home<em>  
><em>I close my eyes and cling to you ever dreaming<em>  
><em>Find me<em>  
><em>Oh don't forget the child for whom you are grieving<em>

_Voice that calls from there_  
><em>And the footsteps of its fallen angels<em>  
><em>Now becomes the beat<em>  
><em>Of my heart so incomplete<em>

As if it was timed, everone stopped, the girl who started it was gone, but none noticed. They seemed to forget all about the song that was sung only seconds before.

High above the human relm, a palace of light was in turmoil. The sobs of a young girl were heard by every god, angel, and demon. the sound was unfamiliar to most, but all knew the origin. "Poor girl" they all murmmered, feeling bad. But then it stopped.

**Mei's POV**

_Why! why would he do t? I hate him! He's ruining my life!_ Those thought repeated over and over in her head. Her crying had gotten considerably louder, practicly painting a target above her location. With a wisper of the wind, her head snapped up to see who had entered. "Mummy? What are you doing here? Papa will we displeased" The girl adressed the woman who was creeping closer to her.

"Hush, Mei. I have visited the Oracle and begged for her help. She gave me answers."

"What do you mean?" Mei wiped her tears.

"If you can find a human who loves you within eighteen years, you will be free from your fate." Mei's mother wispherd softly.

"Thak you Mum. I must do this. I can't live like this." Her lips were quivering. She kissed her mother's cheek, spread open her wings and dissapered into the human relm.

**Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about any mistakes. I wrote this on an ipod with a dead backlight.

"Kyaaa! The ghost is here to kill us!" Mechiru and Keiko screamed and grabbed onto Mai's arm. Mai just stares at the tall raven haired man who had just stepped into the recording room.

"Please tell us that was you!" Keiko pleaded the strange teenager.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here, so when I herd voices, I came to check things out." he smiled but anyone who looked close enough, they would see how fake it was.

"It's fine" Michiru squealed. All three of the other girls left their places on the floor and ran over to the boy.

"What year are you? What's your name?" Keiko questioned, starring at the handsome man in front of them.  
>"My name is Kazuya Shibuya, and I am 17 years old."<br>_ That's odd. People usually just say they're a senior. There's something strange about this guy._  
>The air turned cold around Mai. It was so cold that you could see Mai's breath. Everyone turned to see what was going on.<br>"Mai!" the girls cried out. Kazuya starred at Mai.  
><em><strong> "Two more years little princess, be careful."<strong>_a man's voice echoed of the walls and the temperature returned to normal and Mai shakily got up.

"Those idiots it's as if they wanted an audience, they are in soooo much trouble," Mai muttered to herself.  
>"What do you mean by that miss..." he trailed off.<br>"Taniyama. And I don't see how it's any of your concern. What are you even doing here Shibya-San?" she quickly retorted, getting a normal-ish look on her face.  
>"I'm here on business." was his quick response, he didn't take his eyes off of Mai's face, as of he was waiting for her to start swooning and acting like her friends. She got up and simply looked at the door.<br>"Do you need any help?" Michiru asked.  
>He turned to look at her, causeing her to blush furiously. "No, I'll be fine. though I would like to join you in telling ghost stories, if that's okay with you?"<br>"Of course Shibya-sempai." the girls squealled.

sorry it's short, but I have to go. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you need any help?" Michiru asked.

He turned to look at her, causeing her to blush furiously. "No, I'll be fine. though I would like to join you in telling ghost stories, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course Shibya-sempai." the girls squealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAI'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When?" He asked, flashing another fake smile.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Michiru suggested. She smiled her trademarked flirting smile at him.

Mai rolled her eyes at her friend's antics when she began to feel dizzy. She placed her hands on a desk and began breathing deeply. She could feel her friends shooting her woried glances. She stood up and gave them a look that said that she was fine. After they knew that she was alright they turned back to Shibya-sempai.  
>"That sound good to me, but where?" He respoded whilst giving Mai a fake look of concern.<br>"Right here." Keiko responded without a second thought of the daggers Mai was glareing at her.  
>"Okay." he replied in a buisness like tone, as if this was just another thing to check of a list.<br>_There's something fishy about this guy. I haven't had this kind of warning in a long time. I'd better get to the bottom of this... quick.  
><em>

Friday, Early Morning.

"I love this weather, I'm glad I left early. I have the cherry blossoms to myself." Mai's cheerful tones pierced through the air, leaving no hints of the awful dream she had the night before last. She turned the corner, right next to an old decrepit building. It wasn't just any so-old-it's-literally-falling-apart building, It was the old school house. The same school house from Michi-Chan's story.

_The more I look at the place, the more I feel like I could believe Michiru's story from yesterday. It's sorta creepy. Maybe even as creepy as... No, nothing's as creepy as that place, but this place is at least number three in my book. That probably why everyone fears it. Seems legit._

** *FLASHBACK ***

"Okay," Michiru began, "my story is about the old school house." Almost everyone gasped, everyone except Mai.

" The old school house?" she asked, not sure what they were talking about. They all looked at each other then some one answered her question.

"That's right, you don't know yet. We keep forgetting that you just moved back. The old school house is that creepy old building on the corner, the one we're not allowed to go in because its falling apart." Kaya-Chan explained.

"Only its not actually falling apart." Keiko cut in. When she was sure that she had gotten everyone's attention. "The old principle from a few years back tried to demolish it to make way from a new gym. But, every time they try to tear the place down, there's some kind of accident. Also, when It was still in use, a teacher commit suicide in the building. A couple years back, three students got severely injured when a truck driver lost control of his truck. In more recent events, my senpai said that when she was passing by the building on her way home, she saw something reflecting in the window. When she turned to look, she saw a person standing in the window, with blood red eyes, staring straight at her."

"Creepy." they all shuddered in unison.

****BACK TO THE PRESENT****

Mai looked again at the building, half expecting to see the figure in the window. She relaxed when she both saw and felt nothing. Continuing on her way, she glanced up once more, out of instinct. This time there was something unusual about the place. There was something in the doorway. "What is that?" she asked herself. Nearing closer she realised that it was simply a camera._ But who in their right mind would leave something so expensive just lying around in an obviously structurally unsound building? Maybe they were trying to... Please tell me its not HIM again._

She started walking towards the building in hopes of either warning the owner or catching the culprit. After all it's just common courtesy to tell them that the old shoe lockers were probably going to fall on their expensive equipment. As she drew closer, a deep, unfamiliar voice -male, she assumed- shouted out, "Stop! Go away! don't come any closer!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, {AN: Sorry, Bad pun.} and searched for the source of the noise. As she searched, the peaceful feelings that had been with her previously turned into hate. The utter loathing in the air made her stomach turn. She then found the source. a tall dark haired man stood a few meters away from the camera. The hate rolled off him in waves, so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife. Not a dull knife mind you, a sharp Cutco knife. Any duller of a knife would probably just bounce of it. I don't think I've ever wanted to disappear this much.

"Stay there." The man glared. Her eyes widened in fear, but not in fear for herself. She feared for the hateful man,she feared that the shaking shoe lockers would fall before he moved.

"MOVE!" She shouted, worried that he would ignore her attempts to save him. He looked around himself, hearing the fear in the young girl's voice. Unfortunately his eyes skimmed past the quivering shelves.

Mai ran the remaining distance between her and the tall man, muttering unintelligible words. With an awe inspiring leap, she pushed the large man out of the way... well mostly out of the way. "Crap. I didn't move fast enough." she murmured, just barely loud enough for the man to hear as she climbed off the floor. His ankle was, unfortunately stuck under the nearest locker, and those things were way heavy.

The man stared at her in complete and utter shock as she dusted herself off and said, loud enough for him to hear, "I told you to move, you should have moved. Do you want me to call a doctor?" As soon as she asked the last part, she heard footsteps. It's time to finish this. Shibuya-san walked in and saw the damage.

"Lin, what happened?" he asked the silent, uncomplaining and bewildered man. Before 'Lin' could answer, Mai butt in.

"I saw the camera as I was walking to school, and I wanted to know if those idiotic boys were trying to get a video of the girls as they walked to school... again, so I came to investigate. When I got closer to the building, the shoe lockers began to shake, he pushed me out of the way. I feel completely responsible, and if you want I can call a doctor to check his ankle." If Mai were anyone else, it would be obvious that she was lying through her teeth, but Shibuya-san wasn't there, and Lin-san, well, he would think that she was telling the truth. Of course there was always a slight chance that the memory charm wouldn't work.

Lin-san looked at her in suspicion, then confusion, then all at once his face went blank and his eyes held something almost as frightening as the fires at Old Nick's house. "I told you to leave. This wouldn't have happened if you had listened." he growled, unknowingly repeating almost the same words she had muttered to him seconds ago.

_It worked_. She mentally sighed in relief. She rummaged through her backpack, searching for an unneeded piece of paper, lowering her head to make the men think that she was ashamed. She was so focused in her task that she didn't hear the bell going off in the background. Finally finding what she was looking for, she wrote down the phone number, address, and name of the nearest hospital. She glanced up at Shibuya-san as he asked her a simple question, but with an annoyingly amused undertone.

"What's your name?" he asked, smirking, his eyes full of unexpressed emotions.

"Mai." was her quick reply, still somewhat astounded by the lack of emotion in his soul. "What's it to you?"

"Well Mai, the bell just rang, you're late." his eyes held something similar to laughter, but it never surfaced.

"CRAP!" Mai exclaimed loudly as she handed him the paper, grabbed her school bag and ran to the school.

**KessaPearl: Voila! A new chapter! I know this took longer than the last two, but my Wattpad readers get it first, they waited longer. **

**Somnus: (Complaining to Chaos) SHE WON'T SLEEP! She knows it bad for her. I've lost count of how many times I've lectured her on it! She is just like her father!**

**Chaos: (Taking "notes") Uh Huh, I understand completely.**

**Somnus:(Pacing) She just got out of surgery too! Do you know lasttime I saw her, she couldn't even walk across the room without running out of breath? If he weren't on my side so much of the time, I'd swear her father was training Katye to stay awake longer! And DON'T even get me STARTED on HIM! He may support me when I'm trying to get his DAUGHTER to sleep, but when it's HIS turn? OOOh, NO! Why would HE set a good example by just crawling to bed when he's supposed to like a good little human when-**

**KessaPearl: (Confuzeld) Wait wait wait wait! What are you doing in MY stories?! You don't even belong to-**

**Chaos: Look at my pretty pictures! Look, look, here's Katye, and here's Somnus getting mad at her, and here's her dad in the background playing on his computer because Somnus isn't paying attention to him so he snuck out of bed again. Isn't it pretty?**

**Somnus (depressed): It's so true...**

**Chaos: I feel so bad for the rest of the world. Our friendship should terrify them.**

**Somnus: (Breaks out of his depression and grins evilly)**

**Kessapearl: What are you guys even doing here? Somnus, Krillo the Singing Mushroom just posted a Missing Character poster on the milk cartons! And You, Chaos, does Dreaming Chaos know you've disappeared again? She told me in confidence that if you ran off again, she would scrap your story and continue with Tetra's!**

**Chaos: But if she scraps my story, she scraps her life!**

**Kessapearl: (laughs evilly) But you're already dead, so she can scrap the rest of you the same way she scrapped your living self!**

**Chaos: ... Are you sure you want Dreaming Chaos dead?**

**Kessapearl: Just go back to your stories, BOTH OF YOU!**

**Somnus: (looks up from where he was stealing Kessapearl's Halloween scraps)**

**Kessapearl: oh wait, Chaos, can you do my disclaimer first?**

**Somnus: (pouts) But I wanted to do it!**

**Kessapearl: (sighs) You can BOTH do it!**

**Chaos and Somnus: (grin together) Kessapearl owns nothing! /not even us- we belong to her friends!**

**Krillo the Singing Mushroom: SOMNUS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**(somnus runs)**

**Dreaming Chaos: There you are Chaos! I need you to fix another story!**

**Chaos: FINE! Time for work.**

**KessaPearl: Finally! Peace and quite. Well... I gots to go, bye!**


	4. Apology

Gomenasai mina-San! I haven't updated in a long time, and I really am sorry about that. I had the next few chapters of all my stories typed, but my stupid piece of crap laptop deleted the file that they were in. On the upside, it's possible that I'll be able to update more often. My brother's girlfriend's grandmother got another Ipad for Christmas but, like the current Ipad I'm typing on, she has no use for it and is probably going to give it to my brother, and he promised if that happens, I'll get this iPad. I'm crossing my fingers that it will happen, because the only electronic device that I own is extremely broken. The fudgeing backlight doesn't even work! Anyways sorry bout the wait. I'll post as soon as I retype it.

Love y'all's, and happy (late) holidays! -Kessapearl


End file.
